Cold One
by SweeTLamentO7
Summary: First shot! Interesting pls R&R!New chap. Sorry took so long :P
1. Chapter 1

Chap.1

The nights breeze left gentle caresses over my bare shoulders. It was a lovely night full of dark secrets and unkempt shadows. Raising a pale hand I gently tugged on a loose strand of hair that had flown in direction of my eyes. _**"Naughty hair"**_ I whispered languorously. Walking slowly yet cautiously I surveyed my oriental surroundings. China was a far outcry next to my native country of Mexico but whose complaining , I sure wasn't. . Fighting the fatigue that threatened to have me close my eyes i kneeled slowly on the cross walk of the bridge knowing all to well that i was still in an open area and surveyed the ancient river below.

Distracted. Yes, I was distracted. Something's defiantly wrong. Quickly I checked my armaments. The wrist sheaths I wore were sternly placed over my forearms leaving from elbow to shoulder exposed. Holding my breath I listened for any movement that the nights breeze might carry. Silence. This was an uncanny silence. A silence so deep it could drive holes into ones frontal lobe leaving one plenty crippled like Phineas Gage. **"**_**Tssssk**_" a sound arose from deep into forest across the river. Quickly I crossed the walk bridge and warily surveyed every dark corner where the moons light could not reach leaving long eerie shadows. Sweat trickled down my back causing Goosebumps to erupt silently over my body. The wind had slowly picked up and the temperature had abruptly gone down , something was definitely up. The leather skirt I wore was like a second skin hugging every curve, the fit was perfect and within my comfort level. I'd have to remember to buy more from the seamstress. Edging slowly off the walk bridge I stayed alert and close to the shadows, a sound to my left jerked me back to the situation. In one motion I twirled and thrust myself backwards in a mid high jump landing stealthily under a high oak tree out of sight. Staying low in a squatting position my boot heels dug into the warm earth, the sunken sensation of this caused me to curse at myself for not changing these knee high boots.

Attentively I scanned my setting and headed cautiously toward the source of the sound. Making sure the skirt was kept in place I retrieved the sword located at long length of my back, I wiped absently the sweat at my brow and did my best to keep my face free of any disturbance. _**" More beautiful in person you most assuredly are"**_. the voice rose and then died as the last was said inches away from my ear. Whirling around to hide my shock I caught a scent of something . My heart was pumping fast, adrenalin was running through me causing me only to be aware of a hard harsh sound that sounded strangled and cold. Straining I found the source of the sound, _**"oh shit its' me**_" warily I willed strength and calmness to surround me. Gripping my sword with a death hold I realized the wind was fast picking up causing my breath to come out frosty and a white cloud was slowly forming. Cursing for my distraction I slowly walked forward and carelessly unwound my hair from the nape at my neck. Letting it's dark curls cascade in a black mass down my back it brought a sense of warmth to my body, carrying itself with a sense of vitality it gave me the energy I had long lost since my trip to this land. I was not going to be cornered . _**"So big and bad…is that so? Curious, why don't you allow yourself to cross into my line of vision fore it is better than playing these oh so childish games".**_ Like steel my voice bit into the night an echo resonated causing me to pause over my settings. I was in an open space with a clearing not far off. Something is not right. _The clearing.. That has to be the answer_. Walking slowly toward the clearing in the forest I walked purposefully toward what I knew I'd find.

Dressed in the finest leather jeans these eyes of mine have seen , I could only see his profile. Standing on top of a large boulder, his body was bathed in a silvery glow from the full moon that decorated the starless night _. Starless? Yes, where are the stars tonight? Distractions.. So many tonight of all nights….why? _

_Lowering my eyes I narrowed into the lone figure atop that boulder. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

Cautiously I edged into the clearing willing the shadows to keep me hidden. Staying close to the trees I silently locked my eyes on his figure. _Pale_. That was the first word that arose in my mind as I stared hard at his complexion. Unclenching my teeth I stepped out of my safe haven, the darkness and into the forlorn clearing. _Concentrate and think only of the inevitable task at hand._ Allowing my demeanor to look careless, I strutted slowly into the surrounding milky glow of the moonlight. Slowly I licked my lips and whispered sensuously , _**" Who do you work for…. Mr. . .I never did catch that last name"**_ my voice carried just as I knew it would. Slowly. Disarmingly. Alluring.

Twirling around slowly he gave me the full force of the eyes I was sure no human alive could possibly own. They were a spiraling silver edged with a glowing pink slowly turning red. A smile etched itself in the hard set features of the strangers face. With a bend of knees he instantly appeared less than 5 feet away from me. I instantly took a step back. Quickly recovering I held my breath. _**" you amaze me nonstop… my name is of no concern to you ..why do you follow me?" **_His eyes seemed to see right through me and deep into my soul . Fear ripped through me as I realized how careless I had been. I allowed my mind to open and I slowly let the anger in me come out. Heat burst from my skin in a heated rush and I knew my own eyes were a startling glow of purple. _This was not a conversation . I was here on a mission. Concentrate! _I told myself. Sweat trickled down my brow blurring my vision but I'd be damned if I'd wipe it now . I needed my hands free just in case he made any sudden moves. Something ran through his eyes to fast for me to catch as he stared as if caught in a stupor at my glowing eyes. _**" Trust you to always have a few tricks up your sleeve"**_ he silently said, as if on cue he began slowly retreating. _This could go straight to hell In a matter of minutes.. Oh well fine men never did last long with me in conversation .. I seem to intimidate them perhaps? _A cynical smile slowly found itself forming and finding a home on my cold hard face. " Time to play," I said softly in a heat of air. I guess hell it is.

Taking two long strides I watched him suddenly stop and slowly put his hands on his massive chest. Pale and perfect like the color of pure pearl .. His hands artfully traced each muscle and line curved on his chest . My eyes never left his hands and like a glutton I let my eyes stray to drink more. Raising my eyes slowly I took in his arms that seemed to have been etched from the purest stone known to man. They were muscular and toned in a way that made one want to touch to see if their was a softness to it or if what you saw was what you got. My heart was fluttering like a caged bird that wanted out . Body full of sweat I slowly wiped the moisture out of my eyes and from over my lip. _**"look at me.."**_ breaking me from my trance I fought my eyes not to take the full intensity of his stare. My mind silently screamed, _Don't do it! Catch him by surprise now's the chance!! ._ I was human and like they say us humans make mistakes.

I looked up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

Bewildered I shook myself out of the spell cast on me. Gone. _What the hell? _Standing still I willed control over my mind and allowed myself to hear for him. I'd caught his scent as he'd unavailingly 'd caught mine. _Nothing…shit! __**"how could I have let this happen?" **_gritting my teeth I silently swore and cursed this demon for being quicker than I. Instantly the world seemed to breath again and the woods became a havoc world of noise. Life had returned as death had fled? How ironic.. Savoring the change I allowed a small smile to grace my defeated state. Damn Damn Damn! Shit! What the shit was I to tell the Boss? Dawn was approaching and much work was to be done. Gathering my hair in a bun I slowly made myself out of the clearing and back toward the walk bridge. Quickly I made sure no one was following me and ran toward the cave at the bottom end of the bridge where my black philly was waiting.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER , AIPORT

Sluggishly I awoke as a slight tremor ran through the plane as it descended at its destination. I was back home in L.A and it felt exhaustingly great. Quickly I retrieved the small luggage and made my way toward my car that had stayed at the airports parking lot. One week that could have fooled me for an eternity. A vibration inside my carryon drew my attention. Not even 15 minutes and already I had to give my report. Damn. _**"Yea.. Hi to you to GregT .. Yes im on my way.." **_closing my phone I thought about what type of emergency could have occurred now. Without another thought I jumped into my Bulgarri and headed for the Compound. Not 25 minutes later I was thumb printing the scanner and inside its steel walls. Walking with determination I pushed the two double doors leading to a conference room where the rest of the team of V.A's were holding the latest meeting. Looking at each member I sought for the key to what the hell was so damn important. One man held the answer. Only seeing his back I studied his profile. Long jet black hair graced his back slowly spiraling and blending with the darkness of his long trench . Boots with silver tips. Nice. _**" who are you?"**_ my voice came out harsher than intended making the room cold and silent. Allowing my mind to open I tried to feel the emotions surrounding the team. Fear. Confusion. Hate? Doubt. This was what was emanating from them. Answers that's exactly what I needed. _**" Talk to me NOW.."**_ directing my attention to Monica a small thin framed member of our team that was deadlier than most of the men, slowly with a lift of brows and a tug of lips she came to me and quietly said, _**"Their has been a situation .. Several entities are trying to find the weapon of Seph…a guardian has come to speak to you of the dangers that this places you in my Lady…please listen.."**_ her eyes held worry and an all too knowing sorrow. She knew me better than most and knew that I didn't take orders from no one except one ..the Boss. I walked on a high horse and wasn't ashamed to say it .. I never admitted to wrong and never took the blame. It always caused many too personally dislike me not that I cared. Slowly I walked in a tight circle around her eyeing her from the bottom of her feet to the crown of her head. I was near enough to smell her lemony fragrance. I took a deep breath making sure she could feel my hot breath on her porcelain neck. She shivered. Fear.. such an infectious a disease that I could feel those behind me bristle with it. They did not know what I would do. Good. Smiling I moved away from her and eyed this "guardian". Curiosity peeked I leisurely walked toward him and from behind him I lifted my hand and opened a small gash in my power and reached for his aura. I had to know what he was before I addressed him again . Heat coursed and burned through my hand as I struggled to get this information. He was fighting me inch for inch. Hands shaking from the effort I grasped his aura with force making him gasp and shudder under my touch. Images flooded my minds eye hundreds of sensations. Emotions. Memories. Jammed into my system. I was going into overload. Grasping his jacket was now the only thing that was keeping me from falling. He was true . A guardian. I had just breeched his privacy. With renewed force I closed my essence of power and let go with effort his aura and slowly sound returned and I could hear the chaos that had erupted while I was gone. The members in my team had all tried to stop me from doing what I had done only to find that my power had thrown them throughout the room, toying with them while I had been preoccupied . Now as I regained my composure I reeled in all that loose power I called it back to me. Eyeing the room they all stared at me with dread. I had done the unforgivable, unthinkable . Yes I was all that. Unpredictable was my middle name. _**"I have verified that he is a guardian. I had no other choice and I apologize for the power leak it was unintentional I am sorry." **_Warily they all nodded and took their seats around the conference room table. Now I had an even bigger problem, apologizing to this guardian whom I had just done what was just never done. Turning slowly, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped I stood in front of this man. Shame and humiliation were streaming through me. Pride was ones downfall and I had plenty of that and I would not allow shame to reign in me. Carefully cautiously I took in his boots …leather cropped jeans…black suede button up….broad shoulders... Long length of translucent throat …strong jaw… full lips…high cheek bones. Sharp intake of breath I found my self taking as I gazed stupefied into his golden eyes. I stared deeply ad much as he did it was a moment of intimacy if it could be qualified as such. _**"Everybody out" **_I said rudely. A hint of amusement gleamed briefly in his eyes. Turning my head I took in the team as I was about to give them instructions I was cut off by a well cultured voice _**" What Lady Isadora meant was can she have a moment to apologize in private.." **_The group slowly stood in shock at what the guardian had fathomed enough courage to say. Balls come in different sizes and he definitely had some balls. _Son of a bitch._


End file.
